Sticky Situation
Speak to Nurse Nancy at Funny Bone Emergency Room on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. * Oh no! You’re not here for medical assistance too are you? * No? * Oh great! * You’d be surprised at how many toons happen to swing through here. Cogs stepping on their toes, faulty drop switches causing inaccurate gag landings, zap gags giving off faulty shocks, battling can be a real catastrophe! * But regardless, my issue isn’t the toons being hurt, but the supplies needed to tend to their booboos. * I’ve been using medical tape and bandages everywhere I can, but my stock can only last for so long. * It’s a shame too, I’m almost all out of those fancy bandages with the pictures on them. * The point is, I need you to help me find a creative solution so that I can keep tending to all the weary toons that come my way. * Old timey toons used glue for a long time as a way to help with any issues that may arise! * Maybe you can go talk to Sticky Lou at Blue Glue Direct 2 You for me and see if we can get a shipment of his stickiest glue. * And please try to hurry, I heard there was a tragic toe on toe stubbing that happened recently. I can’t imagine how horrible it must be! Next Objective Speak to Sticky Lou at Blue Glue on Loopy Lane in Toontown Central. * Ha ha, hey there buddy. * You uh, wanting something? * Oh yeah, glue huh? * That’s great. I’d be glad to help you out. * But uh, I’mma be honest with you. * I’m literally stuck to the floor. * Yep, nope, just spilled all my glue right onto my feet. * You might ask why I didn’t just react right away and move them, and while that’s a valid question, I started daydreaming. * Now you might ask what daydream could’ve possibly have been so good that I didn’t notice my dire circumstance. * This is awkward but, since you’re stuck here with me for now, I guess I’ll come clean. * I’ve always wanted to be a mime. * Yes, that’s right.. a mime. * I just kind of get lost daydreaming about it often, and I’d be lying if I didn’t say I ended up in this sticky situation a time or two about once a week. * I’ll make a deal with you, if you can get me a reservation for The Merry Mimes on Silly Street, I’ll personally give you all this glue that’s currently stuck to me, for free. Next Objective Speak to Silent Simone at The Merry Mimes on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * ... * ... * ... * ... Next Objective Return to Sticky Lou at Blue Glue on Loopy Lane in Toontown Central. * Wow! That’s amazing! * And it seemed so much easier than I thought it’d be. * But I kind of ended up in a little bit more of a pickle since you were gone. * I went straight to work trying to unstick this glue from me, and unstick me from this glue. * It turns out my hands aren’t exactly the right tool for this, and I’m kiiiind of stuck even more. * If you can find maybe like a spatula, or a uh… stick, or something we can use that to unstick me and you can take all this glue for free. Next Objective Recover a unsticking object from the cogs in Toontown Central. Return to Sticky Lou at Blue Glue on Loopy Lane in Toontown Central. * Fantastic, let me just pry it off here now! * YEEEEOWCH!!! * I got a lot of practicing to do before mime class apparently. * Well uh, it’s all yours, ha ha. * Just tell them to ignore any colorful hairs, it’s… decorative glue. * Thanks for helping me out! Next Objective Return to Nurse Nancy at Funny Bone Emergency Room on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. * Oh! … Thank you? * This just clearly won’t cut it. We can’t be unsanitary. * We’ll need another option. Perhaps we can go a sweeter route? * Daffy Don is the proud owner of Daffy Taffy on Silly Street. Try running on over and getting a sample of the delicious taffy. * There’d be nothing quite like getting fixed up and enjoying some tasty taffy on the side! Next Objective Speak to Daffy Don at Daffy Taffy on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * Welcome to Daffy Taffy, we got all your taffy needs and wants! * Sweet, salty, sour, or savory, we got them all! * What can I do ya for? * Oh. * I’m sorry, we don’t sell any medical taffy. Just taffy that’s delicious and good for the soul! * But if you want a free sample, I’ll trade you in exchange for taking out some of these filthy cogs outside my store. * I try to gum up their inner workings with taffy all the time, so you may even be able to find some if you look hard enough. * I got a fresh batch that’s about to be finished, hurry up and take some out quick and I’ll hand some over! Next Objective Defeat 6 cogs on Silly Street in Toontown Central. Return to Daffy Don at Daffy Taffy on Silly Street in Toontown Central. * Perfect! Here you go! * I was trying out new flavors based on gag track themes. * This week’s flavor profile is trap gags! * Let me know how you like the quicksand taffy! * I hope to see you again real soon! Next Objective Return to Nurse Nancy at Funny Bone Emergency Room on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. * Oh. Quicksand taffy. Fantastic. * You know as well as I do that we can’t put quicksand on every scratch and bump that pops up in this town. * And judging by the quality of this taffy, we might have even more toons passing through this emergency room. * I think the last idea I have is probably the best one. In fact, I probably should’ve sent you there to begin with. * Can you please run over to Sasha Sidesplitter at Sidesplitter’s Mending on Loopy Lane for me? Ask her for some gauze wrapping and anything else she can send our way. Next Objective Speak to Sasha Sidesplitter at Sidesplitter's Mending on Loopy Lane in Toontown Central. * Welcome to Sidesplitter’s Mending! I’m Sasha, and I’ll be mending sides all day! * We don’t just mend any sides split from laughing by the way, we deal with all things with all sides! * Objects with sides, picking sides in an argument, we even have pictures of both sides of the moon! * But that’s beSIDES the point! * Sorry, I just had to. * Anyways, what can I help you with today? * Some medical supplies huh? * We’re kind of out of those honestly. There was some terrible sweep of trap gag-taffy related medical issues that washed through and we’re fresh out. * I’m honestly surprised so many of them got all those marble and quicksand taffies down to tell you the truth. * But I do know just the place you can get a nice box of medical supplies! * Double Talkers! Those cogs always sure seem to have a nice supply of bandages and other goodies. Especially those with the stickers on them! * Just go and take one down and I’m sure you’ll get what you’re looking for! * Good luck! Next Objective Recover some medical supplies from Double Talkers in Toontown Central. Return to Nurse Nancy at Funny Bone Emergency Room on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. * Oh thank you! This is simply perfect. Let’s just take a look at what the contents are real quick. * Bandages, wrapping, one of those squishy stress toys, and even a toy truck! This sure has everything! * Thanks a lot, NAME. This is going to really help us out a lot. I’m sure as the Toon Resistance continues to ramp up around these parts that toons just like me will be needed more than ever! * Tell the folks back at the HQ that I’m utterly pleased with all the fantastic help. Thanks again! Next Objective Speak to Bumpy Bumblebehr at the Toon HQ in Toontown Central. * Wow! You sure seemed to solve that quick! * Faster than some of these other new guys anyways. You’d think we’d be trying to train barn animals or something. * Wait... * Well, anyways, you’ve done me a couple big solids and I’m incredibly grateful. I can already see your trust growing higher and higher and honestly I see nothing short of a bright future for you! * Go on over to Good Ol’ Gil Giggles now and see what you can do for him. '' * ''Thanks a ton, NAME! The current task ends here. The next task is "The Numbers Mason".